homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiigaran
| language=Galactic Common| governments=*Hiigaran Empire *Hiigaran government| members = * Karan S'jet *Malketh LiirHra-Sa *Capitan Soban *Elohim Nabaal| }} The Hiigarans are a race of proud, smart and intellectual people. They are thought to be genetically similiar to humans in every shape and form. Their homeworld is Hiigara. =Social Structure= The Hiigarans have a very loose structure of family and business relations which are equivalents to countries and nations. The Great Daiamid The Daiamid is the central governing power of all the Hiigarans. They make choices for the entire race as a whole. In Council form they are either Kiith-Sas or Ambassadors from different Kiiths. Kiiths The Hiigaran equivalent to nations and businesses are 'Kiiths'. These Kiiths are really families or several families tied together with one goal or idea in mind. They may also have several 'Vassal' Kiiths serving under one Kiith. Kiith-Sas Kiith-Sas are the leader of their Kiith. In old Hiigara or old Kharak the Kiith-Sas were typically the oldest or strongest members of the Kiith. They then usually passed down their power to their offspring. Vassal Kiiths Vassal Kiiths are families that wish to serve a larger more powerful Kiith. They may want to feel included, be protected or learn of the Kiith knowledge- which is guarded very tightly. The First Time During the First Time the Hiigaran empire stretched far and wide inside of the Inner Rim. However, they grew headstrong when they discovered a Hyperspace Core, and they used it to wage war against the neighbouring Taiidan Empire, a rival superpower. An epic battle resulted in the decimation of the Taiidan Navy, as well as shattering its Government. The Bentusi grew angry with the Hiigarans and demanded the Hyperspace Core, and the Hiigarans refused. Another epic battle unfolded and the Hiigarans lost to the Bentusi, though they were able to manage to take the Hyperspace Core to safety. However, with their navy decimated by the Bentusi, the Hiigarans were defenseless - at which point the recovering Taiidan Empire took opportunity of this moment of weakness to launch a counter-attack and get even. They either subjugated or annihilated any planet that was possessed by the Hiigarans. Before it was too late for the Hiigarans, however, the Bentusi reasoned with the Taiidan and the matter was settled - the Hiigarans were forced into exile, sent to the desert world, Kharak. The Re-Emergance After 3000 years of civil strife and war they made peace at the hands of Kiith Nabaal, and they soon discovered they were not, in fact, from Kharak; they were actually from another planet entirely. The race then went on a quest to find their old home - though they did not know why or how they had left it. They designed a new Mothership which they would use to cross the stars. However, when the Taiidan found out, they would not allow this, launching an attack on Kharak whilst the Mothership was away and testing its hyperdrive. The Homeworld War ensued, in which the Kushan/Hiigaran fleet reached Hiigara and won it back from the Taiidan. Category:Species